


Good Boy

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: Markus and Simon want to play. Connor is an obedient boy. Not my finest work, I'll admit.





	Good Boy

“Hey, Connor…” called Simon in a sing-song voice. “Come here, Connor. We want to play with you.”

Connor was caught off guard, but Simon vanished back into the bedroom before he could react. Markus and Simon liked to include him whenever they wanted someone shy and submissive. Connor played along, and honestly he was a little intimidated by the two of them anyway. And he liked it when they praised him. And told him he was a good boy when he did as they said. They liked to do things to him. He liked them to do those things.

Connor walked over to the bedroom.

Markus and Simon were standing at the foot on the bed in their robes, having a whispered conversation. They looked over as Connor appeared in the doorway.

“I’m so glad you’ve got on your police outfit.” Said Simon.

“Come over here, Connor.” Said Markus, holding out his hand. Connor hesitated, then approached shyly.

Markus pulled him immediately into a kiss. Connor felt Simon wrapping his arms around him from behind, slowly running his hands down his body. Markus’s lips were hot against his, his tongue pushing into Connor’s mouth. Simon was unbuckling Connor’s belt, unzipping his pants.

Markus pulled away suddenly. Simon pushed Connor down onto the bed, pulling his pants off over his shoes.

“Sit still.” Ordered Simon. Connor pushed himself back up into a sitting position. Simon got on his knees. Took him in his mouth and started sucking. Connor bit his lip and closed his eyes. The feeling of Simon’s lips around him was exquisite. The feeling of his tongue… Connor felt himself getting harder.

After a few minutes, Simon pulled away. Connor watched him, but he didn’t move. Markus was crawling onto the bed behind him. He felt Markus’s arms around him pulling him back against his chest. Markus put his arms under Connor’s knees and pulled them back until he was on full display for Simon. Connor gasped slightly. Simon crawled up to him.

“Don’t be nervous.” Said Markus. “Let Simon take care of you.”

Simon began to massage his anus with two fingers. Connor wasn’t nervous, if anything he was feeling desperate. But he pretended to be shy, whimpering a little and clutching Markus’s hands.

Simon pushed his fingers into Connor, running the other hand down his stomach. Connor gasped and moaned, trying to hide his face against Markus’s shoulder.

“No, don’t be shy.” Said Markus, tightening his grip on him. Connor faced Simon again, actually panting in pleasure. Simon was driving him crazy, moving his fingers in slow circles. He leaned in and kissed Connor.

“Touch yourself a little, ok, babe?” Whispered Markus in Connor’s ear. Obediently, but with just enough hesitation, Connor slid his hand down to tease himself. He went slow, feeling tension slowly building inside him.

Markus released him, dropping his feet back onto the bed. The angle of Simon’s fingers shifted and Connor almost came on the spot as Markus wrapped his hand around his balls. He moved his own hand away, and took a deep breath, trying to focus on anything else.

Simon grinned at him. He eased his fingers out of Connor, leaning in to give Markus a long kiss.

-

Connor sighed, and felt Markus pull away from him.

“Connor, get on all fours.” Ordered Markus. Connor arranged himself, still breathing heavily.

Markus was kneeling in front of him. Almost immediately he was forcing his dick into Connor’s mouth. Connor whimpered slightly. He felt Simon’s hands gripping his hips. Markus was holding his head very firmly.

Simon’s erection pushed into him, stretching him. Connor panted and moaned, as much as he with Markus’s dick down his throat.

Connor felt his hands and knees start to shake as Simon began to grind against him. It felt so good, he wanted more, harder, but he was also distracted by the fact that he was drooling everywhere as Markus face-fucked him. He felt Simon’s hand slide up his back, meet Markus’s. Their fingers intertwined. He knew they were exchanging some meaningful gaze while he was just their plaything. Connor couldn’t help it, he loved it.

-

Markus pulled away again. Connor dropped his head, bracing himself against Simon. Markus grabbed his chin and tilted his head back up to look at him.

“You’re doing so well.” Murmured Markus, wiping the drool off Connor’s face. “You’re such a good boy.” Simon slowed his thrusts, then carefully withdrew.

“There’s just one thing left I need you to do.” Said Markus.

He pushed Connor over onto his back. Markus and Simon nearly pounced on him, unbuttoning his shirt. Their hands ran over his body. Simon was trailing his fingers down his hips. He grabbed Connor firmly and pulled him against him. Connor moaned and squirmed as Simon penetrated him again.

Markus grabbed Connor’s hands, pinning them above his head.

“Be a good boy and don’t move.” Said Markus. Connor twisted his fingers into the sheets. He tried his best to stay still though his whole body was starting to shake. Simon was working in and out of him, thrusting hard and deep. Markus kissed Connor forcefully and pulled away to watch. Connor closed his eyes, trying to focus.

He was getting very close to orgasm. He moaned, biting his lip, trying to hold back.

“Connor.” It was Markus. Connor opened his eyes. Simon was still between his knees, thrusting into him. Markus had his arms around Simon’s waist, kissing his neck.

“Connor,” Said Markus again. “I need you to cum, ok? Focus on Simon and cum for me, babe.”

Connor didn’t have to be told twice. He tightened around Simon, and came hard. Through the stars he was seeing, he watched Markus pull Simon onto his lap. Simon writhed in ecstasy as Markus fucked him. They had their hands locked together, they were stealing kisses…

Connor lay still and tried to catch his breath. Markus pushed Simon on top of him as he came, spilling onto Connor’s stomach. Markus continued to pound Simon, who leaned down and kissed Connor hard.

—-

Simon and Markus helped Connor out of the last of his clothes and snuggled up to him, wrapping their arms around him.

“You did so good today, Connor.” Said Markus, stroking his hair.

“You’re such a good, obedient boy.” Said Simon.

Connor cuddled into them, his back against Markus and his head resting on Simon’s chest. He had never been more content.

—


End file.
